Go!Animate Network Studios
'Go!Animate Network Studios '''was a television taping studio at Vyond Land for shows and game shows from 1989 to 2014. History In November 1988, Vyond Network joined the Vyond Land team to make its very first production studio. In spring 1989, they filmed ''Go!Don'tGetEliminated Island show there. On June 7, 1990, the studio officially opened at Vyond Land. The facility was a working studio where many Vyond Network and Go!Animate GAS shows were produced, with the first being Go!Don'tGetEliminated Island. It consisted of soundstages 18 and 19, along with a central building between them that housed both Nickelodeon production offices, dressing rooms, makeup rooms, the Gak Kitchen, and the Game Lab live show located on Stage 17 for guests of Universal Studios Florida. Soundstage 21, located directly behind Stages 17 and 18, was also part of the production facility in the early 1990s when a larger sound stage was needed for the taping of Go!Animate Guts. Stage 21 was not "owned" or part of the studio contract Nickelodeon had with Universal, but was leased separately for the time of their productions on it. A gift shop was also located near the Slime Geyser, featuring then-popular Nickelodeon characters on the front of the building. Summary Go!Animate Network Studios featured a tour for visitors of the Vyond Land theme park. As they entered the building, they would go up an escalator to the second floor, where they would enter a themed room From there, they would enter the Soundstage 19 viewing tube, in which the tour guide would tell them about the production taking place on there. Then, they would enter the Control Room viewing area, which showed a video about Vyond Network, and allowed them to see into there. From there, they entered the Soundstage 18 viewing tube, where they would again learn about the production going on below. They would then go down another escalator to the Game Lab, and bypass it to the hallway with the wardrobe, makeup, and Kitchen departments, where they would get a hands on experience tasting, and trying on different items for a Vyond Network production. Then, the tour would conclude in the Game Lab, where lucky guests would have the chance to participate in testing possible games for upcoming Vyond Network shows. The entire experience lasted around 40 minutes. Shows taped at Go!Animate Network Studios Live-action # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The New Go!Animate Club (2000-2008) # Animated # The Eric Show (1998-2014) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Game Shows # Go!Don'tGetEliminated Island (1989-2003) # Go!Animate GUTS (1992-1999) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Variety * * * * Vyond Junior series # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #